Dragon Ball X: Arc 4 Part 1 Novel Version
by curetonzn
Summary: There's an Earth invasion going on... it's better to read it. Sorry, not exactly good with summaries.


Fourth arc

Five years have passed from Spud training at Kame House. Spud can now transform into SSJ2. Master Roshi standing on his porch watching his pupil training and getting stronger and mastering the Kamehameha. At first, Spud believes in the training method Master Roshi used for Goku and Krillin at the time. Then as of now, he needed to double the weight of the Turtle Shell and the boxes of milk. But now he's able to fight properly and is wearing the Turtle Hermit gi.

Moments earlier there are a couple of space pods in space entering into Earth's atmosphere. As soon as it crash-lands and the pods open and then out comes Caesar's men, Spud senses numerous ki in the direction of West City. "Has he really become so desperate to attack Earth?" Annoyed Spud said. And he also said, "I'm sorry Roshi! I need to go save the city quick!". Master Roshi replied as Spud left the island, "Go ahead! You'll be fine and you're now at your new task". Spud flies over a massive body of water the sun reflecting off it trying to get to West City quickly.

At West City during the day, The Caesar's men casually walking the middle of the streets making cars stop abruptly, they waited for a bit and then the guard standing in front of the driver blaring his horn. The guard slowly raises his arm showing his palm, his hand slowly glowing and growing into a ball of light. He shot it at the vehicle and as he shot Spud felt a spike and his shows worrisome, "Hope I make it on time before it gets worse...". As he is flying across the ocean he saw a huge shadow overcome him and he looked up was shocked that he sees a giant airship in the sky. He flies as fast as he could to get to his destination.

As Spud is flying quickly the city pretty much getting destroyed there's military everywhere trying to stop the outbreak. Some kept fighting, some hid, and others ran away. Now up in the air the ship open a huge hanger, a figure emerges out she's long, tall, slightly slim, yet conveyed an air of intimidation and feminism donned in full battle Caesar battle armor. Other warriors are there behind her stepping out of the ship and she hovered above the city, arms crossed, and surveying over the now destroyed city to any of the three Saiyans living on Earth.

A few minutes later, Spud finally made it to the destroyed city, "by Kakarot this is complete madness", said Spud. The city is complete disarray with destroyed buildings, broken streets, cars, and all littered with corpses. Flashbacks of Dressin flash in Spud's mind, he is holding his screaming in massive pain. His aura burst out, his power goes out of control and rises he can't maintain his composure. While that's happening Spud senses a faint evil ki nearby he went after it about to fight.

Moments later, there's a Buff Saiyan playing with the citizens slowly killing them. He grabs a man by the neck then snaps his neck by strengthening his grip and the body goes limp, "hehe, these weaklings are nothing! What a bunch of pathetic wimps.", devilish smirking Buff Saiyan said. After that he turned on the comms on his helmet, "we are done here, these humans weak", said the Buff Saiyan. As he heard a rumble, he turns around and sees a tank rolling up. The tank stops, a soldier pops out with a speakerphone, "Surrender and you shall not be harmed!". The Buff Saiyan shows an amused expression on his face, "Oh no, please don't fire!", Buff Saiyan said sarcastically. He raises his hand as he said, "er... good... That's good!" The tank soldier said relieved.

The Buff Saiyan was about to trick them and kill them but a stray ki blast hits the tank blowing it up. It came from above the fully armored Saiyan woman hovering, with her arm extended and a slight sizzle coming from her palm. "Hey! Watch it!", The Buff Saiyan spits as he shouts at the armored Saiyan. "You were lagging behind", The armored Saiyan replied calmly. "Yeah, yeah, yeah...", disdained Buff Saiyan replied back. He walks over and sits on the now destroyed tank.

Caesar's forces have completely leveled everything in the city. The score of civilians are evacuating and that one child is noticeable. " Mommy! Wake up!" yelled the scared child. The child's mother is trapped under a rubble, there is a blank expression on her face as the child tries desperately to wake the mother up. The Saiyans notices this, they advance to the child's position. "Look what we have here!" Caesar Force Saiyan chuckles. He shows a wicked smile as he preps a ki blast. Just as he was about to fire a ki blast towards the child, it was swept away by some unseen force. There is Spud saving a child, "yo", he said. The Caesar Force Saiyan looked shocked just as Spud puts his hand around his mouth, then slamming him down into the hard concrete.

The army hardly gets a chance to react as they are pummeled by Spud in a series of Z-Vanish and ki attacks. "NO!", yelled the frightened Saiyan. As he yelled Spud then punches, vanishes, and then drop kicks him. The two fodder Saiyans are trying to blast wildly everywhere, "Who is he?!" asked the Fodder Saiyan 1. "I'm still trying to figure out where he is!" the Fodder Saiyan 2 replied. Spud quickly vanishes in front of the unfortunate pair he caught them and twirls them in the air. The pair got thrown to the ground with Spud vanishing in front of them and giving them punches to their faces and still bodies.

Spud then vanishes up to the sky, everything becoming encased in a blue hue as Spud cups his hands together. "KA", Spud charging. The remaining forces looked up confused. "ME", Spud slowly getting louder. The forces starting to realize whats about to happen showing shocked expressions. "HA", Spud still charging. The forces trying to fly away from what was about to happen. "ME", Spud is about done charging up his ki. The blue ki from Spud's hands starts to glow brighter. "HAAAAAH!" yelled Spud. As he yelled the huge blue beam rains down vaporizing the entire force.

After that huge charge up Spud was exhausted and visibly out of breath. After he caught he his breath he went to check on the child. The child's face was in awe. Spud hovers and slowly descends to land towards the child to comfort her. "You can come out now. No one is going to hurt you anymore... I promise", Spud said with a warm smile.

A couple hours later it was nighttime. Where are the rest of the forces?, The armored Saiyan thought. A buzz come on from scouter. "Come in leader! We are being attacked, send help! AHHHH-", yelled the Caesar Force Saiyan. "What's going on?" The armored Saiyan asked. Just as she asked that. Spud has arrived looking absolutely pissed as he took down the last of the Caesar's forces. The Buff Saiyan panicked tried to run away but is knocked unconscious by running into the cannon of the tank. The Armored Saiyan is not even facing him and her demeanor is calm after Spud appeared.

" So... Spud, what do you know that I would find you here?" the armored Saiyan greeted nonchalantly. That surprised Spud as his name was said with familiarity, this isn't enough to break his determination or anger. The armored Saiyan slowly glides towards him. "Don't tell me you don't remember me?", asked the armored Saiyan. She slowly raises her hands to her helmet to take it off to reveal it to Spud. As she takes off her helmet which it reveals the face of Avika. "After all we have some catching up to do... don't we?" smirking Avika said.

To be continued for Part 2!


End file.
